Death Cannot Conquer Love
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Elvis goes through a very turbulent time. Sam tries to help. Fluffy oneshot. Warning; death mentioned. Sam and Elvis friendship only. No pairings.


Elvis Cridlington was always a clumsy chap. Station Officer Steele could not count the number of times that Fireman Cridlington had caused mishaps, from losing medals to having the fire station go up in flames because he left stew and dumplings in the oven too long.

But today, he was even worse. He broke several dishes, added sugar to Fireman Evan's chips at lunch, salt was in his tea, and he broke the hot water tap whilst washing the dishes. It was truly stuck. It was times like this when he wished that Fireman Sam and Fireman Evans had more use than inventing strange machines and driving buses, respectively.

"Cridlington!" Yelled Station Officer Steele.

"Oh heck." muttered Elvis.

"You have made a right mess of things today! I wonder why you haven't been sacked yet!"

"It's not his fault sir," Replied Sam. He got up from his chair and went to stand beside him. "He's just generally clumsy, that's all."

"'Clumsy' being a key word in this conversation. Which, I'm afraid to say Cridlington, is trying my patience." He went into his office and shut the door.

Poor Elvis flopped down onto a chair.

"Are you alright Elvis?" Asked Sam, worriedly.

The young firefighter sighed. He looked up at his mentor with tears in his eyes. All at once however, he got up and left the fire station.

"Strange." muttered Sam, scratching his head.

Trevor entered just then. After the 'sweet potato chip' incident, he had been allowed to get lunch at Bella's.

"Hello Sam." He greeted, waving at his friend.

"Hey Trev." Replied Sam.

"Where are Elvis and Station Officer Steele?"

"Steele's in his office and Elvis just… left. I don't know where he went." Admitted Sam. "I'm really worried. He seemed upset."

The auxiliary fireman thought for a moment. Then;

"Check the garage."

But before Sam could ask for clarification, Trevor was behind Station Officer Steele's door, having a meeting with the boss.

Meanwhile, huddled into the seats of Jupiter, was Elvis. Tears were streaming down his pale face. Inside, he felt like something inside was eating away at his heart, and had succeeded in ripping out a large chunk.

He had felt torn. His mum had told him the sad news not long ago. Two days ago, in fact. She also mentioned that she would be down at the weekend to see him and would stay for a while.

As much as he wanted to see his mum, Elvis also wanted to be left alone. He curled up further into himself and sobbed quietly.

Suddenly, he heard the door opening. He jumped.

"Oh, it's only you Sam." He said, relieved that it was not Station Officer Steele who had found him.

Sam was shocked to see tears streaming down his friend's face.

"Elvis, what's wrong?"

"Sam… I…My…" But poor Elvis could barely speak, due to the tears. So instead he handed Sam a note, scrunched up in his fist.

The red haired man took it and reluctantly read it.

 _My dearest Elvis,_

 _I am afraid that Grannie passed away on the 23_ _rd_ _of May. She died peacefully. I only wish you were here, my dearest son. I do regret moving away from Pontypandy. So, I am coming to see you this weekend, my boy, and I shall stay for a few days._

 _All the love,_

 _Mum xoxo_

Sam gaped in horror. He had no idea.

"Elvis?"

His apprentice looked up.

"Why didn't you tell Station Officer Steele about your bereavement?"

The younger man sniffled. "Well, granny wouldn't have wanted me to mope around, Sam."

"I know that. But I think now is a bit too soon Elvis. You should take a few days off work."

"But-"

"No buts Elvis. Here, I'll tell you what. I'll be right back. You wait here."

Sam quickly exited Jupiter and went into the fire station. He returned within five minutes and handed the letter back to his colleague.

"Buckle up Elvis, we're going for a drive."

Elvis was confused. Sam was quick to assure him.

"Don't worry Elvis; I've got an hour off. And you have bereavement leave from the fire brigade for a wee while."

So, the two went to Bella's for some refreshments and a chat. There, the two sat at a table and Sam ordered hot chocolate for them both. It was rare for anyone in the fire brigade to order that, preferring tea, but Sam felt that his friend could do with a bit of cheering up.

"Thanks Sam. You didn't have to do that, you know." Elvis told him, staring at his hands on the table.

"I wanted to, my boy." Sam replied, patting his friend's hand comfortingly.

Bella came over and placed two mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream on the table.

"Here you go -two hot-a chocolates!"

"Thank you, Bella." Said Sam, politely. He paid her a five pound note.

"Elvis I am so a sorry that your grandmamma passed on." she added sympathetically, before moving away to put Sam's money in the till.

"It's alright Bella." Replied Elvis, sadly.

Suddenly he felt something on his leg. At first he thought Sam had unintentionally placed his foot there.

But, looking down, he saw it was only Rosa, Bella's ginger cat. She had put one paw on his leg, and was looking up at him.

He smiled. He made a note to buy a fish for Rosa and give it to her for a present for cheering him up. Having thought that, he also made a note to pay Sam back.

"So, Elvis, what was your grandmother like?" A voice cut through his thoughts. Speak of the devil…

"Huh, eh, oh right, well she was a sweet lady, Sam. She always knew how to make people feel welcome, and always had a kettle of tea on the stove…"

As Elvis talked, he knew, somehow, that the pain ahead would be overbearing.

Though when you had a best friend like Fireman Sam, the grief was dulled ever so slightly.

But it was still noticed. And it still helped. More than what could ever be said.

Authors note: My first Fireman Sam fic. I dedicate this fic to my sweet grandmother who passed away in late May. Even now, it hurts. I hope everyone's in character. Oh, and please don't kill me over Bella's accent. I went with the way I hear it in the 1987 series. So yeah. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you like this little piece of fluff.


End file.
